Jean's Tale
by Rurple101
Summary: Hermione travels back in time due to a mistake with her time turner. She appears up in 1963, aged as a two year old.   The summer before they all go to Hogwarts, they Snape, Lily and 'Jean'  meet and the tale begins...
1. Prologue

**Jean's Tale  
><strong>_By Rurple101_

* * *

><p><span>Story Summary:<span>

Hermione travels back in time due to a mistake with her time turner. She appears up in 1963, aged as a two year old. Over the eight years, she grows up in the part of town where Lily Evans and Severus Snape grew up. The summer before they all go to Hogwarts, they meet and the tale begins...

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

Hermione Granger was late, very late for her Potion's class. She had only once been late before and paid the price with several gruesome detentions with Head of Slytherin House, Professor Severus Snape, and she'd rather avoid that today.

Luck was in hand though, she thought as she slowed down and skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs leading down to the dungeons. Pulling out her TimeTurner which was tied round her neck like a necklace, she started to turn it round and round, only one turn was needed really...

"_MUDBLOOD_! LOOK OUT!" came a shout from behind her.

Draco Malfoy and his cronies, Crabb and Goyle had all raised their wands while she had her head down and shot her several hexes all at once. She flew backwards off her feet and her TimeTuner kept on spinning, until it was a blur.

"YOUR COMPLETE TRIO OF IDI-" she started to yell, until she popped out of sight, leaving only her bag, books and school robes behind her. The TimeTurner clasped on the floor and stood deathly still.

The trio looked at each other and both said the same word at the same instant, Professor Snape and McGonagall came down the main staircase.

"_Shit_!"

"50 points each for such foul language!" McGonagall scolded and she turned to the pile of robes and books.

She recognized the schoolbag.

She also knew the only student who could be in stock of a TimeTurner.

Hermione Granger.

She rounded on the boys.

"What on earth have you done to Miss Granger? Where is she? What happened? What have you done to my best student you trio of complete idiots?"

* * *

><p>Back in 1963, a small two year old, brown haired toddler appeared just as a woman was walking round the corner, sobbing that her previous lover had left her and she still hadn't gotton her baby.<p>

The woman gasped, she was called Mabel Brown and she thought her dreams had been answered when she saw the tiny naked baby on the brown cold concrete pavement.

She scooped the baby up and looked at the face.

"What's happened to you, sweetie?" she cooed and wrapped the baby in her travelling cloak, and started walking rather quickly home.

The baby was none other than Hermione Granger, and this time, her life had changed completely. There was no going back and no fixing the problem.

Only she didn't know that. She was two years old.

It was like she'd been given a second chance at a childhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! I got big plans for this story!<strong>

**Rurple101 xx**


	2. Chapter 1

**Jean's Tale  
><strong>_By Rurple101_

* * *

><p><span>Story Summary:<span>

Hermione travels back in time due to a mistake with her time turner. She appears up in 1963, aged as a two year old. Over the eight years, she grows up in the part of town where Lily Evans and Severus Snape grew up. The summer before they all go to Hogwarts, they meet and the tale begins...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Eight years passed by.

Eight years passed while Hermione Granger didn't exist anymore and she was known as Jean Brown, adopted by Mistress Mabel Brown and one of the cleverest and kindest girls around.

Except she was very shy and tended to hide behind books rather than speaking to people. When she was at school, kids bullied her for being nerdy and accused her of being a teacher's pet.

Crying to herself softly, it was only when she went home to Mistress Mabel, that she would tell her.

Mabel was very protective of her daughter. Nobody would get away with hurting the one thing she had desired the most of the planet. Raising Jean had been a struggle with little money but she got child support and they were both happy.

That is, until Jean had a tantrum one day and decided to explore the neighbourhood while her adoptive mother was asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione wandered across the streets, glad to away from Mistress Mabel's company for once. For a child that had been there since she had popped up as a young 2 year old, the woman was fiercely protective of her.<p>

She headed towards a play park where she could see two girls swinging on the swings. Hermione walked over and coughed awkwardly. One of the girls stopped her swing and glowered at her. The other however, swung higher and higher above the ground.

Despite being so high and the wind whipping her long red hair back and forth, the girl looked down and beamed at her. She then let go of the swing and positively flew from where she was sat, mid arch and landed right in front of Hermione neatly on her feet.

"Hi" she said, happy to see someone apart from her sibling. "How are you?"

Hermione recognized the long red hair and green eyes at once from Harry's old photo album. This was Lily Evans, Harry's mother.

But then the memory vannished and she shook her head slightly to clear it.

"Hello" she said shyly and held out her hand and Lily shook it. "I'm…Jean."

"My name is Lily, Lily Evans, you look lonely, do you want to join us?" she took Hermione's hand and lead her over to where her sister sat glowering.

"This is my sister Petunia" Lily said, nodding to Petunia who was sat, glaring at Hermione as if she were a rotted cat.

"Nice to meet you" Hermione said and absently mildly tugged at her heavy jacket. She hated the jacket but Mistress Mabel had half bullied her into wearing it.

Petunia got off the swing and promptly pushed her over, making her crumple at Lily's feet.

Hermione's temper flared and before she knew what was happening, Petunia had grown a white shinning beard that went all the way down to her toes.

Lily couldn't hold her laughter in as her sister gasped at the beard attached to her pale chin.

Hermione could hear a muffled laughing and turned around sharply. She could make out the trace of a young skinny boy who was around their age and he was bent over with chokes of laughter.

She faced Petunia.

"I'll take it off, but if you push me then it will remain there!" she half threatened.

Petunia stuck her lounge out and started running away. Only she tripped on her beard and fell over herself. Then she started balling.

Lily sighed. "Can you remove it please?" she asked Hermione and she agreed. With a click of her fingers, the beard was gone and Petunia got up and started running towards a house opposite the play park.

"Sorry" Hermione mumbled, fiddling with the clasp of her coat. Sighing in frustration she closed her eyes tightly and clicked her fingers quietly. The coat un-did itself and flew away from her and crumpled upon a pile of leaves that someone had attempted to rake up.

"_Wow_" Lily said, watching the coat soar away from them. "You're magical!"

Hermione grinned and sat in the abandoned swing. "So are you" she pointed out to Lily.

Lily shrugged. "I doubt it."

"Then how else do you explain the things you do?" Hermione asked, peering up at her new friend.

Lily met her eyes and then looked up at the sky and thought deeply.

"You're a witch" Hermione whispered. "And NO, it's not an insult!" as Lily looked up irritated.

There was a silence for a few seconds.

"What else can you do?" Hermione asked, the curiosity poking at her.

Lily walked over to the flowerbed nearby and picked a lily from its stem. She then walked over to where Hermione sat and held out her palm. She smiled widely as the petals started opening and closing.

"That is _awesome_!" Hermione gasped, when she had been a child herself she had managed to make books fly over to her and undo things she didn't want.

"I find it interesting" Lily started but then stopped.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, looking down to meet her eyes.

"But my sister insists on calling me _a freak_ all the time" Lily said and tears escaped her eyelids and dribbled down her cheeks.

Quickly Hermione got off the swing and handed her a tissue and hugged Lily. Odd how she was friendly with someone she'd met less than ten minutes ago.

"You're not a freak, Lily" Hermione soothed as Lily wiped her eyes. "Petunia is jealous. She's not a witch, she is what witches and wizards call a _muggle_. They are non-magical and that is her way of acting like she doesn't want it but she does!"

"But why am I the only one in the family?"

Hermione moved her over and sat her on the swing whilst she took the other.

"There are three 'types' of magical people in a way" Hermione said. "There are people who are fully magical families and these people are often quite mean as they boast about their magic. I know this because my…carer is a witch. She thought I was a normal muggle until I started making things fly everywhere!"

Lily giggled.

"Then there are muggle-borns, which is what you are, that means you are in a muggle family but you are a witch yourself, like it just crops up in your timeline or something. I'm muggle-born as well."

"We're make a pack or something!" Lily laughed as she started swinging again.

"Then there are half-bloods, who are people who have one parent who is muggle born and the other is half-blood themselves or pureblood. Get it?"

Lily nodded, swinging higher and higher.

"Bet you can't catch me!" she laughed again as she swung further upwards.

"Looks like you're _cheating_!" Hermione scoffed and they both giggled.

* * *

><p>After nearly an hour of playing, Hermione decided it was better she'd go home or she'd be in trouble. She bid goodbye to Lily and started walking home. Only, when she got out of the play park, a boy jumped out and in front of her.<p>

"_Ahh_!" she yelled before he clasped a hand over her mouth. When he was sure she wouldn't scream, he removed it.

"Who are you?" he said in quite a cold voice. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Jean, Jean Brown. Who are you?" she said, folding her hands tightly behind her back.

He stood up straighter and his too-big clothes flapped in the movement slightly.

"Severus Snape, resident wizard and bored out of my mind. Are you a muggle?"

She sighed and twiddled her thumbs.

"Almost" she whispered, playing the part of a worried muggle born.

"_Ohhh_" he said, in understanding. "You're a witch, but you're…"

"_SHUT UP_!" she hissed, making flapping noises with her hands. "My carer doesn't like me talking about that!"

He rolled his eyes.

"_Carer_?"

She thought the urge not to cry. Taking a deep breath she struggled and whimpered out. "I haven't got parents."

"Oh" it was silent for a while until he stepped forward and hung his head. "I'm sorry."

She tried to shrug it off. "I need to get over it, doesn't matter. But Mistress Mabel is very kind to me. She's…" She looked around carefully before leaning forward and whispering in his ear.

"She is a witch as well, and she does spells and things around the house, making things fly and whatever. I want to do it and I yelled at her to stop doing once because I was so jealous!"

She giggled and leaned back away from him. There were traces of a smile lying around his face.

"I've seen you before" he said. "I saw you when you were really tiny. How long have you been with Mistress Mabel?"

"Since I can remember, always been with her, yet I look at the picture of my parents with me and they looked so happy. It made me upset to see that they have gone without me!" Jean sighed.

Severus Snape didn't know what to do, but he'd remembered that when he was upset, his mother would hug him. So he stepped forward again and wrapped his arms tenderly around this complete stranger.

Hermione was in shock, she couldn't believe that her old professor was hugging her. But her real life was being forgotten quickly as she was growing up in this time. So she sighed and leaned into his comfort.

"Thank you" she said after a few minutes, stepping back and nodding.

"I saw you talking to that girl" Severus half accused. He'd wanted to be the one to tell the pretty girl that she was a witch. And now this girl had ruined his plans.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Lily was very kind to a person she's only met today. Her sister…well, I'm going to have to get used to not hexing her when we're older."

He chuckled.

"I'll introduce you to her if you want, she's very kind." Hermione offered.

Severus's eyes lit up happily and he nodded eagerly.

"Was it you, I saw in the bush laughing when she grew her beard?"

He nodded, "You got some good control over your magic" he complimented her. "The way you just close your eyes and focus on it. Cool."

She blushed.

But then she checked her muggle watch and cried out. "Oh _NO_!"

Severus jumped. "What is it?"

"Mistress Mabel is going to kill me! I have to go." She started running towards her house. "I'll see you later Severus!"

Severus just stood there and watched Jean Brown run away. Was it him or did he wonder if he was better off becoming friends with Jean rather than Lily? They were both beautiful…especially when Jean blushed.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM SO EXICTED FOR THIS STORY! TELL ME IF YOU LOVE IT OR IF YOU LOVE IT AS WELL ! LOL XX<strong>

**Also, I got the idea from a family I was playing on Sims2. So after a while, I will see if I can Sims2 this story and put it on Youtube for you guys!  
><strong>

**Rurple101 xx**


	3. Chapter 2

**Jean's Tale  
><strong>_By Rurple101_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

The next few weeks passed quickly.

Before long, Severus had been introduced to Lily, Lily warming as ever had flashed him a grin before giving him a firm and subtle hug. Severus pulled out of the hug, blushing pink.

Lily _didn't_ notice.

It was fairly obvious to Jean, that Severus had a crush of sorts on Lily. He would tend to get flustered or stammer hesitantly and seemed extra careful of his wording when he was around her. He complimented her but seemed to all but ignore Jean when Lily was around...which was often.

Lily thought she had a pack of friends which was made of her, Jean and Severus. She seemed to favour Jean rather than Severus when it came to gossip and talking intelligently. She just laughed and giggled at/with Severus.

Jean felt slightly irritated that Severus hardly looked at her anymore. He had been so kind and gentle when they'd first met and she seemed to be absorbed by his company.

She felt the feeling that she was jealous but seemed to shake herself out of it one day, when they were sitting in the play park and three owls came out of nowhere and landed before them.

It was dusk and they had been getting ready to part ways but it was Jean who spotted the owls first.

"_Look_!" she said, pointing upwards. The other two followed her finger and gasped as they owls swooped closer.

"_Wow_" gasped Lily. "They are so _pretty_!"

Severus grasped an opportunity to flatter Lily again. "You are pretty as well Lily."

Lily hadn't heard him but Jean just rolled her eyes. It annoyed her that Lily seemed to ignore the attention she was getting from him. Her eyes were glued to the owls.

They landed gracefully in front of them and each had letters tied to their legs.

Jean approached the owl which was snowy white and carried the letter which read '_Jean Brown, The Play Park, Water Square, Mill Town, Cokeworth'_.

Her hands trembled as she un did the letter from the owl (which did not take off as she opened the letter, but gazed at her).

* * *

><p>The letter inside read the following:<p>

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_**

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
>(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Muggwrump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Miss Brown _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1st September. _

_Because you are a special student and your carer Mistress Mabel Elizabeth Brown is a dear friend of mine, she had ordered you this owl who you may name yourself. _

_Send your owl with you reply and we await it by no later than the 31st July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<em>

* * *

><p>Jean looked up sharply to the owl who was still gazing, almost intrigued at her. The other two's owls had vanished.<p>

Jean beamed at it. "What should I call you?" she asked it. The owl continued looking at her.

Lily gazed at the owl longingly. "Wow, is it a boy or a girl?"

Jean looked at the owl carefully. She then found two leafs and put them on her crossed legs, either side of her.

"If you're a boy, put your leg on this leaf" she said to the owl, motioning to the left leaf. "If not and you're a girl, step on this one" she said, motioning to the right one.

The owl considered her for a moment and stepped forward onto the right hand side one.

"You're a _girl_!" Jean exclaimed. The owl hooted happily.

Jean grinned madly. "Hmm, I think I will call you _Matilda_."

The owl seemed pleased with this name and nibbled affectionately on Jean's fingers.

"Why Matilda?" said Severus, fiddling at his letter.

Lily giggled. "She means from the Roald Dahl book! Matilda Wormwood is a young child who's family doesn't care about her at all. But she is strong and ignores them. She like, three when she starts reading Dickens and she was exceptionally bright. It's a really good read! One of my favourites!" she gabbled.

"No" Severus pestered, looking at Jean. "What does the _name_ mean?"

Jean nodded. "It means '_strength in battle_.' So if you read the book, it suits her character."

Jean turned to her bird. "You're a strong pretty owl, Matilda; do you like your name?"

The owl hooted again, this time trying to sit on her hand. Jean held her arm out and Matilda stepped up and started walking up her arm and on to her shoulder.

Jean giggled.

"Apparently the woman, who wrote to me, is a friend of Mistress Mabel. It said she ordered the owl for me." Jean explained.

Lily's face turned sour. "You're lucky!" she snapped. "You're not muggle-born!"

"_Actually_" Jean said, her voice turning to match Lily's. "My REAL parents were muggle born. So stop it. I guess your letter said you would get someone visiting you. You can use the school owls anyway…or get a toad or a cat!"

Lily's face brightened. "Sorry Jean, I'm just a bit jealous."

"That's ok. It says we have to write a reply. What do we say? '_Whoop whoop whoopty do_?'"

Severus burst out laughing. "No" he rasped, clutching his belly. "We just say thanks and that we'd like to go."

"I'm so _excited_!" Jean said happily.

They bid goodnight and Jean walked home, hoping that nobody would see her with an owl that was now balanced on her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I liked writing this chapter, was it ok for you guys?<strong>

**Rurple101 xx  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Jean's Tale  
><strong>_By Rurple101_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

* * *

><p>Hermione was quick to be introduced to the Wizarding-World and Hogwarts. She got daily messages (mainly because Mistress Mabel was ordering another owl for herself, so until then Matilda was the family owl) delivered to Mabel and this irritated Jean.<p>

"Calm down, will you Jean?" Mabel muttered as she undid the note from Matilda. The familiar handwriting of Minerva McGonagall was quite easy to recognize.

"How come you know my teacher already?" Jean huffed; crossing her arms and glared at her guardian.

"Now, now" Mabel continued. "Minerva was there for me when I wasn't able to look after myself sweetie. And I happen to be doing the same to you! You still don't know who your parents are-"

WELL OF COURSE I DON'T!" Jean bellowed. "I WAS TWO YEARS OLD WHEN YOU ADOPTED ME AND I KNOW MY PARENTS ARE DEAD, OTHERWISE I WOULD _BE WITH THEM INSTEAD OF YOU_!"

Jean huffed and stomped out the door, slamming the door as she did so. Mabel shouted at her to come back but Jean ignored her.

She started marching up the street, hitting random objects that she went past. She was in such a rage that she didn't notice that after a few minutes of stomping along, someone was calling her name.

And it wasn't Mabel.

She turned and came face to face with Severus. His cheeks were flushed and she guessed he'd had to run after her to keep up.

"Sorry!" Jean spat, still fuming. "I'm annoyed at Mistress Mabel and I kinda saw red."

Severus nodded slowly in understanding. It was then that she noticed something that drained the colour out of her face and raised a trembling hand to his cheek.

It was bleeding slightly, and his hair was blocking most of his cheek from view.

"What are you doing?" he yelped, once he saw her face fall.

Then he blinked and her hand was on his right cheek, her warm soft hand…

He blinked again and felt himself blush.

"You're bleeding" she whispered softly as she quickly wiped the dribble of blood from the cut.

She gazed more at his face as it got redder.

"-and you have a slap mark appearing as well!" she hissed, wiping the blood on her tissue she had in her pocket and wiped his cut. She was careful not to hurt him.

"_Jeanie_, it's nothing" Severus muttered quietly. Jean felt herself redden as Severus used his nickname for her.

"No" she whispered, looking straight into his eyes. "What happens when you go home _Serpie_."

'Serpie' looked down and muttered incoherently.

She leaned her ear closer to him; she could smell the scent of alcohol on his clothes as well as smoke.

"Pardon?"

"My father drinks and he and my mum argue a lot." Severus confessed, fiddling with his fingers. "She's the witch and Dad doesn't like magic that much" he paused. "He doesn't seem to like me either. So I seemed to cause him cheek earlier and he hit me."

He was cut off when he felt Jean wrap her arms around his body, encasing him securely with her own warmer and slender figure. His eyes automatically closed as he leant his head on her shoulder. Jean smiled to herself as he leant into her and relished in the comfort.

They just stood there, on the pavement, holding onto each other.

Jean smiled then withdrew from her friend, a shy blush appearing like two small pink dots on her normally rosy cheeks. She then patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm here if you ever need to talk about anything bothering you Severus, don't forget that." She said, smiling.

"Shall we make a pact?" he asked, almost jokingly.

She shrugged, scoping her long hair out of her face and chucked it over her right shoulder. Severus watched the movement as if in a daze before he shook his head. He held out his little finger and she interlocked it with hers.

"I, Severus Tobias Snape, will henceforth remember that my best friend, you, Jean Hermione Brown are there for me all the time to talk about anything bothering me!"

She smirked and tugged her finger free and they shook hands, somewhat awkwardly.

After that, they decided to go to the play park, Severus only forgetting to call in on Lily, because he was having fun with Jean. Jean purposely decided that she wanted some free time with her friend (not that she was bitter) and _didn't_ remind Severus about Lily.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note:<span> I am sorry about a lot of my stories being neglected the past few months, because I am at college and also started working (volenteering, lol) and so there will be a lack, but a new chapter of 'Jean's Tale' will be published this afternoon when I come back from work. I haven't wirtten it yet, but I tend to make things up as I go along! Happy New Year! :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Jean's Tale  
><strong>_By Rurple101_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

* * *

><p>The summer holidays continued blissfully, mainly because Lily and Petunia had had a falling out, which had led to Lily performing under-age magic. Her parents had punished Lily by confining Lily into her bedroom.<p>

After Jean had called at the Evans household, and been politely informed by her kind mother, Jean had sent Matilda, her own owl messaging her. She and Severus spent time together, writing individual letters to her, which Matilda delivered to Lily's bedroom window.

Jean had enjoyed the amount of free time she'd gotton with Severus. She did feel slightly guilty and wondered if she should say it to them, but thought better of it. Severus always hunched over his piece of paper when he wrote his notes, making Jean's heart sink slightly.

_Stop being childish_, she scolded herself one time near the end of the holidays, watching him scribble onto an A4 piece of paper.

"Severus?" Jean asked and Severus jumped but didn't turn away from his paper.

Jean sighed. "I'm going to go into the play park, are you coming?"

"Just a minute" he said, absent mildly. Jean closed her eyes and wondered what she was feeling. She cared a lot for Severus but she was fed up with the attention Lily was gaining. But she forced herself to take a deep breath and not to feel jealous.

She ignored Severus (who was still writing frantically) and Matilda flew alongside with her. The play park was secluded so she could play with her owl all she liked. Jean sat on the swing and Matilda hoped onto her lap and hooted dolefully.

"Why do I feel so lonely Matilda?" she asked the owl, stroking her head. "Why do I feel these horrible feelings of jealously? I don't want to be mad at Lily, and she's not even here!"

Matilda just looked at her intelligently.

Jean sighed once more and continued running her hand up and down Matilda's back. Matilda grazed her fingers affectionate. Jean smiled slightly.

"Jeanie?"

She looked up and Severus was looking at her warily, clutching his folded letter. She could see that he's written on both sides. Words like 'missing you' and 'boring without you' and 'beautiful' sprang out at Jean.

"What, Severus?" she said, with a bit of bitre in her tone. He recoiled slightly and stepped towards her.

"Can Matilda send this to Lily?"

Jean got up, took the letter from Severus hand and without looking at it, she placed it in Matilda's beak. She then held out her arm and Matilda took off, flying towards Lily's house.

"Thank you" he muttered, looking at her happily.

Jean smiled sadly and walked back to her swing, picking up her new magic book which she'd already read twice before. She then found her page and fell into silence.

Severus sat down next to her and asked "Why are you reading?"

"Because I like it" Jean replied.

"Are you alright Jeanie?" he asked.

"I'm perfectly fine Severus" she said coolly.

"No you're not!" he snapped, standing up and wrenching the book away from her. His angry expression shocked her.

"Give it back!" she yelled, scrabbling to get the book. Severus held it higher, taunting her.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" he roared.

In her fright, Jean felt herself get angry, angrier than she'd ever been. Her upset at how he was ignoring her, vocally liking Lily over her took its toll.

"Give it back now" she stated very quietly, her fists clenching into fists.

"NO!" he yelled, dropping the book and he pushed her, back so her head hit the swing. Her eyes clouded over with tears as she gaped at him.

"You are no better than those bullies" she muttered and got back up. Severus returned to normal and started to say "Jeanie, I'm so sorry-"

"Hiya guys!" called Lily from behind him. He turned around, completely forgetting her.

That did it, Jean burst into tears and grabbing her things, she ran back to her house.

* * *

><p>Jean didn't come out of her house once since Severus had cornered her. Mistress Mabel had offered to go and have words with his parents, but she knew Severus didn't deserve his parents beating him up.<p>

Instead, she'd remained in her bedroom and continued reading all her school books. Matilda had refused to leave her side and she was thankful that the owl understood her. Matilda refused to send Mabel's' letters until Mistress Mabel's new owl had come.

It had been a week since the incident and they would going to Hogwarts in the morning. Jean felt like her insides were stinging, stinging with rejection and embarrassment. How could Severus have changed so quickly? How can he have been so stubborn and mean?

There was a knock on her bedroom door, and she heard the sounds of two pairs of footsteps and giggling. Jean ignored them, glad her door was locked and buried deeper into her duvet.

"Jean!" called Lily from behind the wood. "Open up!"

"Yeah Jean, don't be silly!" Severus called, and she could hear the smirk in his voice.

Why should she give in? Why should she give them the satisfaction of knowing they could win her over so easily? In truth, Lily hadn't done anything, but this was the first time they'd come to her to 'apologise'.

So she remained silent.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jean got up, still feeling empty. She missed her friend's company. But she was still hurt by what Severus had done to her, and he was too focussed on Lily to care about her.<p>

She dressed, Mistress Mabel helped her pack and carry her trunk downstairs, got Matilda into her cage and fed her some owl treats and then they were off.

It took them forty-five minutes to get to King's Cross in Mabel's car. Mabel found a trolley, planted Jean's things on it and they carried on up the platform to the gap between platform's nine and ten.

"Right Jean" Mistress Mabel said, stopping the trolley. "You see that wall over there" she motioned with her hand and Jean nodded.

"We have to run through it to get to Platform Nine and three quarters."

Jean snorted "Really?"

"Watch those people over there" Mabel whispered. Sure enough, as Jean watched a small family, made of three blondes, in turn took a run at the brick wall. But a load of muggles disembarking a heavily packed train blocked the path of visiom. Once the last suitcase had cleared, they had disappeared.

Jean gulped. "Err, are you sure?"

Mabel held both sides of the trolley and placed Jean in front of her, holding the bar to control it. "We're do it on a run if your nervous."

"One…two…THREE!"

They pelted towards the brick wall and Jean braced herself for the impact.

But it never came. Like how tapping bricks to get into Diagon Alley, Jean had been transported to an unknown-to-muggles platform. There was a bright red steam engine, already puffing loads of smoke.

"It leaves at exactly eleven o clock Jean" Mabel told her. "That means we have a good ten minutes until it leaves, let's go find you a seat."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Mabel had strapped Jean's trunk securely in the luggage rack and then put Matilda in her cage inside.<p>

"Mistress Mabel, what are the Hogwarts Houses?" Jean asked, looking at the clock over head in the station, less than five minutes to go.

"There are four houses, and they all have personal traits and characteristics. There is a hat, which will sort you into these houses when you arrive. The castle has four areas, reflecting on what house you're in. You will form your own band of friends in your house and your lessons will be spilt up with people in your year. Nothing to worry about darling!" Mabel explained calmly.

"Would you be upset if I was in Slytherin?" Jean asked.

"How did you know what-"

"Hogwarts; A History" Jean explained. "I bought it when we were in Diagon Alley."

"No, sweetie, I won't be upset. Don't fret."

A whistle sounded.

Jean felt her nerves pick up.

Mistress Mabel gave her one last hug and kissed her forehead. "If you're worried or need a chat, then owl Matilda to me and I'll reply. I will see you at Christmas!"

Jean smiled nervously.

"And forgive your friends Jean" Mabel added. "I spoke to Severus separately yesterday after they called on you. But it's not good to be jealous sweetie. Obviously let him sweat for a while, until. He realises what he's missing, but if not, then explain that you feel upset by what he did. Tell Severus Jean, it's not good to bottle it all up inside you."

Three hoots of the whistle and the steam engine started puffing louder. Mabel closed the door to the compartment and platform and waved Jean goodbye as the train picked up speed. As they drew out of the platform, she witnessed some younger children, crying to see their siblings or family off, parents waving frantically and some blowing kisses.

Jean leaned back and turned to Matilda.

"_Now_ what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long delay! ;)<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Jean's Tale  
><strong>_By Rurple101_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

* * *

><p>Jean spent the majority of the train journey to Hogwarts, deep in thought.<p>

She'd dressed into her school robes (the regular as she didn't know what house she was to be in yet) and had attempted to read her favourite book '_Hogwarts; A History.'_

But she couldn't concentrate.

She kept having flashing images of Lily with Severus, giggling and laughing at what a fool Jean was. She could picture them now, Severus leaning closer than necessary to Lily, his deep eyes expressing his affection; a look he'd never given Jean.

She slammed her book shut with a snap. If they weren't going to apologise then she'd have to make new friends and move on.

Her insides clenched painfully at the thought of never speaking to Severus again. She thought she held some crush on him, but Lily was her best friend as well.

Sighing she chucked her book back into her truck.

But then a knock on the glass compartment door caught her attention. She turned around to see three boys; one with messy dark black hair which stuck up, one with light brown wispy hair combed over and one with long shaggy black hair. They opened the door and sat down with her without an invitation.

"Hi!" said the first boy excitedly, extending a hand and offering it to her. He sat directly in front of her and he wore round simple glasses. "I'm James, James Potter."

Before she could speak, another one of the boys; sat next to James, exclaimed almost more calmly than his friend "Sirius Black."

She looked at the boy who was sat closest to the door, next to Sirius. "Remus Lupin."

She must have looked like a deer caught in car headlights, but (to her embarrassment) blushed and stammered slightly. "Ni-nice to meet you."

She shook James's hand and smiled at the three of them. "I'm Jean."

They smiled back at her.

"Are all the other compartments full?" she asked tenderly.

Remus stiffened "Sorry, did we interrupt you? I've met these two only since we left London and they are a bit forward."

"None the less, I get the feeling that you three will be friends for a long time, maybe even you entire education at Hogwarts" she replied, still smiling. "I don't mind, I was getting quite…_bored_ until you came in."

"Do you know what house you'll be in?" James burst out.

Jean smirked "Yes…I'm a _seer_" she said.

Remus understood her sarcasm, but Sirus and James looked surprised.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, probably the latter."

"Why?" James asked.

"I'm a girl who loves her books and learning, although my _frie_-" she cringed. "I mean _my family_, think I might have a chance at Gryffindor."

"Well if you're in Gryffindor, and we're also there, you can help us with our homework!" James said cheerfully.

Jean chuckled. "Yes, well, we'll see won't we?"

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half, according to Jean's wrist-watch, the compartment door slid open and Lily came inside, her face upset and distant.<p>

Jean eyed her warily as Lily sat down next to her, her arms crossed in a defensive position.

"Hi Jean" she whispered. The boys stopped talking and turned to look at her.

"Nice hair" James noted, a tinge of blush appearing on his cheeks. Jean rolled her eyes and so did Lily.

"I'm not interested" she snapped.

"_Ouch_" muttered Sirius.

"Shut up!" hissed Jean.

She turned back to Lily "What do you want?"

Lily's face became upset and her eyes watered. "My sister…she _hates_ me."

Jean rolled her eyes "It's Petunia; she's hardly a nice girl to hang around with Lily. Have you two had a fight?"

Lily stiffened. "Well, I think she was upset that she wasn't a witch, like me" she explained. "Then before we left the station, I asked her about her letter, which she'd sent to Professor Dumbledore, that Severus found in her bedroom."

"Why was _Severus_ sneaking around her bedroom?" Jean asked curiously.

"He'd come round and Tunney was acting oddly. So we went upstairs and her letter was really upsetting to read. She sounded sad that she was going to be left all alone and that her sister was able to come, so why could she?"

"She was _begging_ then?"

"Pretty much" Lily sighed. "But she yelled at me, called Severus and me…_freaks_."

Jean's eyes narrowed. "That little cow" she muttered "She's just jealous. You can't give a muggle the power to withhold magic, you just can't. If you did, then there _wouldn't_ be any Squibs!"

Lily looked at jean "What are Squibs?"

"People who are born into a magical family, but don't possess the ability to perform magic. Like the opposite of a muggle-born." Jean answered clearly.

James, who had heard every word, asked Jean a different question. "How do you know about _Squibs_?"

Jean looked at him. "I told you, I love to read. I've already read all; our school books at least seven times! What harm could some other light reading do?"

Sirius and Remus looked bemused. "Are you muggle-born?" Remus asked, not accusingly.

"_Technically_ I'm muggle-born, but my parents died when I was little and I was adopted by a witch when I was two years old. I've had the magical upbringing if that's what you're asking."

"I'm pure-blood and not even I know that much about Squibs" he said. "How many books have you read over the summer?"

Jean screwed up her face in concentration, counting mentally.

"Oh _eck_, it's gunna be loads if it's taking her _this_ long!" Sirius muttered, stretching after a minute's silence.

"Maybe…I think I've read a total of _58_ magic related texts over the past two weeks" Jean answered.

"Bloody hell!" James exclaimed.

"Watch your language James!" Remus glared at him.

Lily continued "I don't know where Severus is" she said.

"I don't care" Jean said bitterly, suddenly turning away and gazing out at the countryside passing by. "Do you know why I haven't been out lately?"

Lily shook her head. "Severus didn't really mention you, even when I asked why you were upset, he refused to tell me."

Jean's hands clenched into fists.

"He practically taunted, embarrassed and hurt me" she spat, surprised at her own hostile behaviour. "He wanted to know what was wrong and I was reading my book-"

"_Big_ surprise there" Sirius muttered slyly.

Jean threw him a look of deep disgust, and then continued.

"-he got angry and held the book above my head, taunted me, then shoved me so I fell over backwards. He hurt me and I felt really betrayed by him" she said dejectly.

"I thought he was my friend" she whispered sadly. "But he's just a bully!"

Lily patted her on the back softly. "Sev is being an idiot. I won't talk to him until he apologises to you, how about that?"

_She seemed to understand the influence she had on Severus,_ Jean noted bitterly.

She shook her head. "He had to realise it when I refuse to speak to him. But if we're in different houses, I'm going to the loneliest person ever to be educated at Hogwarts." Jean ended and felt her eyes tear up. "Excuse me."

She got up, opened the door and went out, down the carriage to the toilet. Once inside she burst into sobs.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES:<strong> **Hermione will not be returning to the original timeline she came from. From now, she is Jean Hermione (lol) Brown. She will also see herself as a muggle-born with a pure-blood upbringing, so she will either say she's half or pure blood, but only admitt her turn heritage to her friends like the Mauraders :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Jean's Tale  
><strong>_By Rurple101_

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

* * *

><p>Jean walked back to the compartment quietly, her eyes free of the red rings and her appearance was rewarded by a quickly combed hair look. She was about to enter the compartment when she spotted that Severus had sat down in her vacated seat.<p>

_What should she do?_ She debated.

But before she could make up her mind, Severus and Lily looked up at her through the glass. Jean glowered at Severus before walking further up the carriage before he could come and goad her some more.

She was halfway up the carriage when she spotted a compartment with two girls and three boys. They looked like first years and she knocked on the glass. They let her in and she sat down.

"Hi" she said, deciding to introduce herself. "I'm Jean. Are you first years as well?"

The boy sat in front of her nodded, he looked well fed and had sandy ear length hair, surrounding his dimpled face. He held a strong Irish accent.

"Yeah, should I introduce the gang? I'm Danny Hodges. This is Cedric Larkin, Philip Oarlock and the twin sisters; Delia and Celia Writhrock."

"Nice to meet you" Jean said, noting every new person she saw. The two girl twins were both dimpled like Danny, had white blonde hair, short sharp noses and wide bluebell eyes. Cedric was handsome, even in his young age at the moment and had deep expressive green years, a lot darker than Lily's. He winked at her and Philip, next to him rolled his eyes. He seemed similar to Remus except his hair was shorter and pitch black, like Severus's.

* * *

><p>It was pitch dark outside when Jean departed from the compartment containing her new gang of friends. They were all (as far as she could tell) as intelligent as she was (but maybe less of a bookworm) and she hoped that she'd come across them once settled at Hogwarts.<p>

She was cautious approaching the compartment and when she looked through the glass, Lily and Severus had vanished and only the three boys remained. She opened the door and came inside without invitation, walking over to her truck.

James jumped when she came in. "You're lucky, you hadn't come any earlier" he yelped. "We've only just changed into our robes!"

"I can tell" she muttered. She looked at him "You have dirt on the end of your nose by the way."

James checked his reflection hurriedly of the window.

Sirius and Remus smirked at her.

"That prat came in here earlier" Sirius scowled. His handsome young face looked unpleasant when he did. "What's his name? _Snivellus_?"

Jean snorted at his lack of imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES: sorry it was short! Next chapter will be up in ASAP!<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Jean's Tale  
><strong>_By Rurple101_

* * *

><p>Chapter SEVEN<p>

* * *

><p>The trip from the station (after the train had pulled in) had been to follow a half-giant named Rubeus Hagrid, across the lake in small boats towards the historical school.<p>

Jean was beyong exicted. Her nerves were tingling and she was happy to be in a place where she wouldn't be bullied for what she was, and that she was special to contain magic.

The half-giant named Hagrid had a kind personality, jean thought after she spoke to him briefly as they walked up the hill underneath the castle. The castle had looked spectacular and in the dark looked warm and inviting.

Jean was the only one fit enough to keep up with the huge man.

"Mr Hagrid?" Jean asked, panting slightly and he smiled warmly at her.

"What's yer name?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm Jean Brown" she replied.

"Oh, are yer Mabel's daughter?" he asked happily.

"You know Mistress Mabel?" she asked, confused.

"Yes! She has mastery in Charms! Don't yer know?" he asked eagerly.

Jean stopped short. "No, she never mentioned it!"

Hagrid smiled kindly at her. "Maybe it was something she didn't want you to see until you were able to perform magic yerself."

"That actually does sound like her" Jean muttered.

Hagrid chuckled and patted her shoulder and she was surprised that she hadn't sunk several feet into the soft ground they walked on.

* * *

><p><em>*They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front doors.<em> Hagrid raised a giant fist and knocked three times on the castle doors.

The door swung open almost immediately, and revealed a thin, black-haired witch in emerald green robes. She had a stern face and came across at once as a strict and professional teacher. Her hat was long black and pointed and she had an ebony wand, poking out of one of her long draping sleeves. The look suited her perfectly.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall" Hagrid said in a slightly hushed whisper, as if he was trying to not speak too loudly and startle her.

"Thank you Hagrid, I shall take them from here, you may join the Great Hall." She dismissed him, in a stern voice that matched her appearance.

Hagrid turned and gave Jean the thumbs up and she smiled. Another friend she may have made.

"Please follow me" Professor McGonagall directed them and without a word, the group of first years followed her silently.

Jean was amazed at the design and articheture of the building and how it appeared to a newcomer such as herself.

There, directly in front of the front doors, was a large and dominating stone staircase that went up to the many higher levels. To the right of the staircase, there was a huge doorway, slightly smaller than the main front doors which had the sound of hundreds of voices.

Jean's nerves kicked in and she grinned, _she was so excited!_

Professor McGonagall guided them across the flagstone floor, past the noisy doorway which (if her knowledge from her favourite book was correct) was the Great Hall, the centre of Hogwarts and had an enchanted ceiling which reflected the night sky outside.

The first years were lead into an empty classroom down the hallway from the Great Hall. She ushered them in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts" Professor McGonagall said and then said "The beginning of term feast will begin shortly, but first you have to be sorted into your houses. The sorting ceremony is very important here at Hogwarts as while you reside here, your houses will become something like your family. You will go to your lessons by house and you shall have free time in your house common room or dormitories."

"Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and witches. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you points, and any rule breaking will lose points".

"The sorting ceremony will take place in few minutes" Professor McGonagall continued and stated that she would return in a minute and that they might want to "smarten up as you will be on show to the rest of the school".

Jean gulped silently. _What would they have to do?_

Then her memory calmed her, they were sorted into houses by the sorting hat.

_I really need to stop being such a know-it-all,_ she scowled herself. _One of these days, people will think I'm vain and then they won't talk to me!_

* * *

><p>Jean had finished taming her hair (by pushing it down with her hands frantically) when Professor McGonagall returned.<p>

The chamber went silent when she arrived and without a word, they followed her out in a single line. As they drew closer to the door to the Great Hall, Jean's heartbeat increased until the door automatically opened to reveal the room.

Four long house tables ran down the length of the hall at the end of the hall, was a raised platform where the teacher's table was and that ran across the width of the hall, looking down at the students sitting at the long tables. Above each table were banners, displaying what house the table represented.

Jean looked up and heard others gasp as she did.

The ceiling was exactly as '_Hogwarts; A History'_ had described it. No picture would have done it justice. The night sky was clear and dark, displaying the stars and some faded clouds theta drifted across the skyline.

As they walked down the hall, she noticed that the other houses were looking at the first years in turn, wondering what students from a glance looked like a Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin.

They grouped at the bottom half of the raised platform and Professor McGonagall strode on top of the steps and then stood beside a stool which was placed in the middle of the hall and perched on top, was an old withered wizard's hat.

There were a few moments of silence, until the hat raised itself and gap near the brim opened and it burst into song:

_"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<em>

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your top hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<em>

_There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<em>

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell the brave at heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<em>

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<em>

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
>if you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<em>

_Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folks use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<em>

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And don't get in a flap!<br>You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<em>

The hall burst into applause.

Jean was completely confused, and gauged the meaning of the sorting. It sounded like some childish ritual yet in dark times could be seen as a life or death matter.

Some of the first years behind her were muttering on how they thought they'd have to wrestle trolls to get sorted. She rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>When her name was called ("Brown, Jean!") by Professor McGonagall and she slowly ascended the steps to the stool. She sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall gently placed the hat on her head, closing her eyes shut as she did so.<p>

Then she heard a voice in her ear and she was worried if anybody else heard what the hat was saying.

"_Well, well, a very clever young lady here, plenty of knowledge, a lot of courage as well, kindness and oh – a longing for unrequited love? _(Jean scoffed)_ No, I'm sure you will grow to love the boy Miss Brown. You shall do great things and I believe that those great things will be best achieved whilst you are in…RAVENCLAW_!"

The hat bellowed the word and a table on the left of the Gryffindor table with a blue and bronze banner clapped wildly and cheered. Jean spotted the fellow three boys she'd met and with one finger to her forehead, she saluted them with a wink.

She sat down at the Ravenclaw table, as she was the first new Ravenclaw and greeted enthusiastically. As the sorting commenced, she watched Lily get sorted and watched her walk towards the Gryffindor table and Jean saluted her as Lily copied her and they exchanged a grin.

Danny, Cedric, Philip and Celia and Delia were all sorted in Ravenclaw she was and they all hugged Jean when they got to the table.

Severus's sorting had been painful to watch, at least she'd thought, with his brains, he'd be sorted into Ravenclaw as well. But when the hat had been there for less than she had, it roared "_SLYTHERIN_!"

_Ah, crap._

Severus caught her eye but she didn't respond to him at all, no salute or smile. Just a stone-dead-cold expression and narrowed eyes. He ducked his head and she saw him mutter something but was too far away to hear it.

Jean enjoyed the feast and hearing more of her friend's tale and family. Cedric had been brought up in a very lavish and exclusive lifestyle while the twins had been experienced to serious poverty, but their mother had now sorted out her issue and they'd have a suitable home to return to for the Christmas holidays.

***ACTUAL extract from HarryPotter&ThePhilsopher'sStone at the end of chapter six.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Jean's Tale  
><strong>_By Rurple101_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight<em>

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Jean found it quite easy to blend into the atmosphere of the magical castle. She'd already observed and made mental notes to research as she walked down corridors to her classes.<p>

Her classes were extremely interesting and for once in her life, she knew she was the most advanced student in the room. She memorized facts and absorbed more and new information quickly. For example, when she was in transfiguration, Professor McGonagall has awarded her twenty points after demonstrating the relatively new and basic spell to transfigure a pin into a needle, on her first attempt!

At first, she avoided Severus when she spotted him coming towards her, but thankfully walked with her new friends for company.

She didn't see much of the Marauders (who'd blossomed a lovely friendship with each other) as she was in a different house, but her friends in Ravenclaw made her very welcome and proud that she was in their house.

Half the time she wondered if she should have been placed in Gryffindor but bit down on her lip when that though occurred.

Lily tried to be all friendly with her but since the welcoming feast; Jean had almost forgotten their timid truce. Lily forgot about it, for sure, because Jean (after a few weeks) would see them sitting together talking.

One time nearing the end of September, Jean sank down onto a cold bench in the courtyard and sighed heavily.

_What was she going to do about her crush on Severus_? If she never forgave him or spoke to him, then he'd never want to be with her, just stupid Lily.

A tear trailed unwanted down her cheek and she didn't bother wiping it away, just staring at the sky in the quiet space.

Then she heard familiar footsteps and a conflict of sorts. Looking up she saw James, Remus and Sirius in front of her. In front of them, was Severus.

She got off the bench and weaved through the line of protectors, smiling slightly.

"What's the matter?" she asked Remus.

"_Snivellus_ wanted to speak to you Jean" James spat. His wand was in his hand, his fingers curling into a fist around it.

"I'm not a delicate jewel that can wilt with one breeze guys" she said quietly. "I'm a fighter and I know enough spells to protect myself. _Now, shoo!"_

She waved her arms with her words and they grudgingly departed, James glaring at Snape as he did.

When they were alone, Jean looked sideways at Severus.

"What do you want Severus?" she asked, in the same quiet voice.

Severus's face softened and he stepped forward, and wringing his hands.

"I'm….I _want_…I should have…._I_…I…"

Jean walked forward and placed one of her hands to freeze his moving ones.

"Calm down and start again Severus, what is it?" her voice wasn't cold, just low and curious.

Severus took a deep breath and then looked up to meet her gaze. She felt her heart begin to beat really fast and she gulped slightly.

"I…I'm…I'm…_I'm..am very sorry_!" he blurted out and tackled her into a hug, his hands round her small waist and his head on her chest. She could feel him sobbing as she froze, slightly moved and surprised at the same time.

Slowly she lowered her hands onto his shoulders and pulled him off her so she could see him face.

"For what?" she asked.

"What I did, all those weeks ago! I dunno what came over me! I think I'm turning into my dad!" he cried, actual tears pouring down his cheeks.

"Oh _Severus_!" she sighed, wrapping her arms round his neck. "You're not your dad! You probably just got a bit angry because I'm a nerd and not the best friend you'll ever have!" she sounded sad, but in truth she felt she was being sarcastic.

Severus's head shot up at once. "You're…you ARE my best friend!"

She looked coldly down at him. "And Lily is?"

There was a pause. "I think I fancy Lily…but you make me happy."

"Because I actually pay attention to you and she doesn't?"

"Sort of yes."

Jean sighed, and detached herself from Severus.

"You're forgiven, just don't do that again, I feel like I've lost you Severus."

"You haven't lost me!" he said determinedly.

She rolled her eyes. "I have Potions…"

"I'm in your class Jeanie" Severus stated quickly, returning to his usual arrogance.

A flare of irritation and sadness bubbled in her stomach.

"Let's get going then!" she snapped and she stalked off, him following and sighing in her wake.


End file.
